Red Deer
Red deer (Cervus elaphus) are the largest native land animal to occur in the UK. Stags (males) are larger in size than hinds (females), and have magnificent branched antlers that can reach up to 1 metre in width. The coat is reddish-brown in colour in summer but becomes brown or grey in winter, and there is a cream coloured rump patch. Roles *It played Pinky in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 in Codename: National Animals Next Door *It played Beisa Oryx in The Cave Lion King Series Gallery 10a08284-a764-11e5 1031901c.jpg secret-kells-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg secret-kells-disneyscreencaps.com-3012.jpg Deer-0.png Robert the Deer.png Never-roar-again-hd_(174).png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg|Cinderella (2015) MGPaM Deer.png Difficult decisions.jpg Sad Deer.png Swans Bison Antelopes Bullfrogs Jaguars Koalas Platypuses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Dogs Ducks Lions Parrots Butterflies Turtles and Crocodiles.png Deer, Red (The Powerpuff Girls).png Noah's Ark Deer.png Deer in the noble stag.jpg Deer in the noble stag 2.jpg StagFromSmurfs.png Europe-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) FC4_Animal_(11).png Star meets Red Deer.png LG Elk.png|The Lion Guard (2015-current) Dingo pictures goldie deer.jpg Peter-Rabbit-1.jpg Peter-Rabbit-Official-Trailer-2.jpg PZ Deer.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Wildlife-of-the-pleistocene-era-mauricio-anton.jpg Robot Chicken Deer.png 123ABCTV Deer.png Um Bongo Deer.png Books Deer usborne my first thousand words.png 98F807DD-D451-4371-933B-E04F14005C29.jpeg 2A299040-46CE-4303-AF35-7D6E802CB97A.jpeg 2393F4D5-FF5F-425F-9F8B-CE67F657AD25.jpeg 845F2B7A-BDB8-4051-B37C-33BA0C209C19.jpeg 1AA27296-7347-41A0-A200-D1C0E4F546BC.jpeg 5CC93DF5-BD4C-432C-9CFC-B7A694A9A1ED.jpeg 3D4FC5B4-A7B6-450D-931F-15A3E4A32A2B.jpeg 79199E84-242E-409F-8FEE-BF53DF320C27.jpeg 21AA6F97-6858-4A70-AC20-F8CC2C4ACA5D.jpeg F4D3A57C-62D6-4300-AB2C-72396119A52B.jpeg See Also * Whitetail Deer * Sika Deer * Mule Deer * Fallow Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Javan Rusa * Barasingha * Schomburgk's Deer * Roe Deer * Philippine Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Marsh Deer * Elk * Moose * Caribou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Cervids Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Parc Animalier d'Introd Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:National Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Milo and Otis Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:The Large Family Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Dawn of Man Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals